disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Auslly
Auslly - (Aus'tin + A'lly) - jest to romantyczno-przyjacielska relacja pomiędzy Austinem a Ally. Historia W odcinku Girlfriends & Girl Friends dowiadujemy się, że Ally lubi Austina w inny sposób, natomiast w odcinku Campers & Complications Austin zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest w Ally zakochany. W odcinku Chapters & Choices zaśpiewają razem duet i się pocałują. Niestety przychodzi niczego nieświadoma Kira i mówi, że będzie jego dziewczyną, ale ani jemu, ani Ally się to nie podoba. W odcinku Partners & Parachutes po tym jak Austin śpiewa dla Ally piosenkę, oficjalnie zostają parą. Zrywają ze sobą w odcinku Couples & Careers, dlatego że będąc parą nie potrafili zachowywać się naturalnie, byli spięci itp. Jednak w odcinku Tunes & Trials, po tym jak Austin wyznaje, że piosenka, którą napisał Steal Your Heart jest o Ally wyznają, że nadal coś do siebie czują. W Real life & Reel Life ponownie się całują, a w Fresh Starts & Farewells Ally zwierza się Trish, że ciągle jest zakochana w Austinie i wydaje jej się, że chłopak odwzajemnia jej uczucia. Pod koniec odcinka, gdy Austin miał już wyjeżdżać w trasę koncertową dał Ally kartkę, na której było napisane 'Thinkig of You (po polsku - Myślę o Tobie)'. Dbają o siebie, a także uwielbiają spędzać ze sobą czas. Jest to najbardziej lubiana para z serialu. W odcinku Proms & Promises Austin zrywa ze swoją dziewczyną, ponieważ zdaje sobie sprawę, że wciąż kocha Ally, a Ally zrywa ze swoim chłopakiem, bo kocha Austina. Pod koniec odcinka wyznają sobie miłość i się całują. W Relationships & Red Carpets Austin wybiera Ally ponad swoją karierę, przez co Jimmy wyrzuca go z wytwórni. W tym odcinku wyznaje jej miłość, na co ona odpowiada mu tym samym. W sezonie 4 ich związek jest jeszcze silniejszy. W odcinku Wedding Bells & Wacky Birds w ramach projektu szkolnego biorą fałszywy ślub. Inne nazwy * Austy (Aust/in i All/'y') * Allystin (Ally i Au/'stin') * Alin (Al/ly i Aust/'in') * Aully (Au/stin i A/'lly') * Alstin (Al/ly i Au/'stin') * Austlly (Aust/in i A/'lly') * Ausy (Aus/tin i All/'y') * Allytin (Ally/ i Aus/'tin') * Aually (Au/stin i Ally) * Alsin (Al/ly i Au's'/t/'in') * Astin (A'/lly i Au/'stin) * Allyin (Ally 'i Aust/'in) * Yustin (All/'y' i A/'ustin') * Ausally (Aus/tin i Ally) * Allustin (All/y i A/'ustin') * Nally (Austi/'n' i Ally) * Tinally (Aus/'tin' i Ally) * Austilly (Austi/n i A/'lly') * Austally (Aust/in i Ally) * Allyaus (Ally i Aus/tin) * Stinally (Au/'stin' i Ally) * Lystin (Al/'ly' i Au/'stin') * Altin (Al/ly i Aus/'tin') * Allaustin (All/y i Austin) * Alaust (Al/ly i Aust/in) * Stinlly (Au/'stin' i A/'lly') * Allystin (Ally i Au/'stin') * Allin (All/y i Aust/'in') * Mawson '('M/oon i D/'awson)' * Lust '( Al'l'y i A'ust'''in ) Romantyczne Momenty '''Sezon 1 Rockers & Writers * Austin i Ally próbowali się dwa razy przytulić, lecz nie wyszło im to. * Austin czuł się źle, że ukradł piosenkę Ally więc chciał to naprawić. * Kiedy Austin i Ally pracowali nad piosenką Break Down The Walls, mieli moment podczas grania na pianinie, że ich ręce się spotkali; wtedy popatrzyli się na siebie zarumienieni. * Austin próbował pomóc Ally przezwyciężyć tremę. * Kiedy Ally bała się gry na fortepianie, Austin mrugnął do niej. * Kiedy Austin próbował rozkręcić Ally, chwycił ją za ręce i tak jakby przytulił do siebie. * Austin powiedział,że bez Ally nie pójdzie do Hellen Show. * Gdy Austin i Ally wychodzili ze sklepu,Austin na chwilę położył dłoń na plecach Ally. * Austin przeznaczył zarobione pieniądze w telewizji na remont pokoju Ally. * Chłopak powiedział, że on i Ally są idealnie dopasowani do siebie. Kangaroos & Chaos * Austin powiedział, że zawsze będzie Ally cichym wielbicielem. * Ally powiedziała, że Austin świetnie gra. * Ally troszczy się o karierę Austina. * Oboje uśmiechali się do siebie podczas występu chłopaka. * Ally nie chciała zranić uczuć Austina mówiąc mu, że tak naprawdę ludzie przyszli oglądać kangura. * Austin przeprosił Ally, że popędzał ją z napisaniem piosenki. Secrets & Songbooks * Austin staje się zainteresowany kiedy Dez przeczytał, że Ally się w kimś kocha. * Ally opisuje jakiegoś chłopaka podobnymi cechami do Austina. * Austin myśli, że Ally się w nim podkochuje. * Kiedy Austin dowiedział się, prawdy, Ally nieśmiało się go pyta czy faktycznie jest tak zła. Chłopak odpowiedział jej, że tak nie myśli i powiedział jej, że jest super, ale nie chciałby niszczyć ich przyjaźni. * Austin śpiewa piosenkę i dedykuje ją Ally. * Kiedy Austin znalazł książkę Ally, ta przytuliła go i powiedziała Kocham Cię ! Kocham Cię ! Kocham Cię! * Austin chciał przytulić Ally. Zaliens & Cloud Watchers * Oboje - Austin i Ally - chcieli poznać siebie bliżej. * Austin nie chciał ranić uczuć Ally, dlatego nie powiedział jej, że piosenka mu się nie podoba. * Austin przebrał się za bagniaka a Ally za jego żonę. * Austin stanął w obronie Ally, narażając siebie, przed Walterem. * Kręcąc teledysk do piosenki, Austin objął Ally. * Austin złapał rękę Ally, aby móc pokolorować obrazek poza linie. * Ally nazwała Austina swoją gęsią. * Austin zaproponował Ally, żeby zacząć spędzać więcej czasu ze sobą. Bloggers & Butterflies * Gdy Trish kliknęła, że lubi filmik Austina gdy podrywa laski Ally na nią dziwnie spojrzała. * Gdy Austin powiedział, że ma dobre serce i spełnia wielkie marzenia małych dzieci, Ally spojrzała na niego rozczulającym wzrokiem. * Ally chce uspokoić Austina mówiąc że strona Hejterki nie jest popularna. * Ally chce zaśpiewać na scenie żeby Austin nie stracił swojej kariery. * Austin pomagał Ally pozbyć się strachu przed sceną. * Austin chce wiedzieć dlaczego Ally ma tremę na scenie. * Ally powiedziała, że jeśli będzie chciała porozmawiać dlaczego się tak wstydzi to przyjdzie do Austina i fajnie że się tak przejmuje. * Austin powiedział że Ally nie musi wychodzić na scenę ale ona się uparła. * Austin się ucieszył że Ally chce wyjść na scenę dla dobra jego kariery. * Austin wierzy w Ally i pociesza że jej dobrze pójdzie na scenie. * Austin chce zaśpiewać za Ally piosenkę ponieważ ona nadal ma tremę. Austin powiedział że nie będzie jak głupi patrzył jak ona się zwija. Ally powiedziała, że jeszcze nikt się tak ładnie się nie zachował wobec niej (ludzie na widowni zrobili "Aww"). * Austin powiedział, że zaśpiewa piosenkę która jest wyjątkowa dla jego przyjaciółki i że dla niego też jest wyjątkowa, bo dzięki niej Ally postanowiła pisać piosenki. Ally się uroczo do niego uśmiechnęła. * Ally za podziękowanie dała mu swojego pluszaka "delfinka". Tickets & Trashbags * Gdy Dez i Austin kazali Ally i Nelsonowi odejść od fortepianu, Austin pomógł Ally. * Jak Dez pokazał swój plakat ze Złotym Złotym, Ally spojrzała na Austina. * Po tym jak Ally pokazywała swój spacer na czerwony dywanie. patrzy na Austina a on jej mówi że Ally-D powinna skorzystać z wyjścia awaryjnego, Ally się nie obraziła tylko uśmiechnęła się do niego. * Ally powiedziała że jak pójdzie na rozdanie nagród musi znaleźć sukienkę, która będzie mu pasowała do krawata. * Austin był szczęśliwy kiedy Ally się do niego przytuliła po raz pierwszy. * Austin wziął zdjęcie Ally na rozdanie nagród internetowych. * Austin wyglądał na zmartwionego gdy Ally wypadła z kosza na śmieci. * Ally chciała od razu przeprosić Austina gry śpiewał ze Złotym Złotym. * Austin wybaczył Ally (i reszcie) za to co zrobili oraz był szczęśliwy że Ally (i reszta) się zjawiła na rozdaniu nagród. Managers & Meatballs * Gdy Ally powiedziała : "Uwielbiam stukać młotkiem", to tylko Austin się uśmiechnął (był tam też Dez). * Gdy Austin zatańczył Ally powiedziała: "Lubie to". * Ally próbowała pocieszyć Austina gdyż Dez nie będzie kręcić jego teledysków. * Austinowi smutno się zrobiło gdy Ally od niego odeszła. * Gdy Austin mówił, że Demonika nie jest mu potrzeba do szczęścia patrzył głównie na Ally. * Austin i Ally się przytulili nawet na chwile się nie oderwali od siebie jak doszli do nich Dez i Trish. * Gdy Austin wymieniał na konferencji kto mu pomógł powiedział: Piosenkę napisała moja Ally (nic nie wspomniał kim ona jest dla niego ponieważ powiedział "moja Ally"). Club Owners & Quinceaneras * Ally chce żeby Austin nauczył ją tańczyć wolnego. * Obydwoje uśmiechnęli się do siebie jak tańczyli. * Ally się bardzo zasmuciła, gdy Austin został ranny. * Ally po tym jak Austin został ranny powiedziała mu że nikt się nie czuje gorzej od niej. * Austin pocieszył Ally że wszystko jest dobrze. * Austin po skręceniu kostki nadal chciał ją nauczyć tańczyć. * Gdy na imprezie Ally miała pójść tańczyć z Dallasem to zaczęła gadać głupoty przy Austinie ponieważ się denerwowała. Austin się do niej ciągle uśmiechał gdy ciągle powtarzała słowo "Denerwuj". * Austin się zmartwił gdy Dallas odmówił jej tańca i od razu do niej podszedł ( z Trish ). * Austin postanowił szukać Ally. * Austin pocieszał Ally mówiąc, że Dallas jest nijaki i powiedział jej że jest "Fajna". * Gdy Dez wszedł pod stół i powiedział że Emilio już jest to go to już nie obchodziło ponieważ rozmawiał z Ally. * Zamiast zaśpiewać i zrobienie wrażenia na właścicielu klubu postanowił zatańczyć z Ally. * Ally powiedziała do Austina, że jest UROCZY. * Gdy Austin pomagał Ally wstać to trzymali się przez chwile za ręce. Deejays & Demos * Austin i Ally się przytulili. * Austin chciał pokazać talent Ally w radiu. * Ally powiedziała o Austinie "Uroczy chłopak". * Austin chciał spróbować pozbyć się tremy Ally. * Austin powiedział o Ally najlepsza tekściarla. * Austin stoi opierając się o drzwi i patrzył na nią oraz uważnie jej słuchał jak śpiewała. * Austin śmieje się jak Ally się rozgrzewała ale ona się ni obraziła tylko uśmiechnęła się. * Austin uśmiecha się do Ally gdy ona robi dziwną pozę. * Gdy Dez robił przy drzwiach "Aww" po tym jak Austin powiedział coś miłego do Ally. Austin powiedział żeby się przyznał że ich podsłuchiwał. * Austin próbował pocieszyć Ally gdy Dez powiedział że ona jest niewidzialna. * Gdy Dez powiedział że Ally jest mało ważna jako nieśmiały tekściarz, lecz Austin powiedział: "Ally nie jest nie widoczna, po prostu ona nie lubi być w centrum uwagi" , a Ally powiedziała: " Tak, ponieważ mam tremę". * Austin specjalnie wziął złą płytę. * Ally początkowo się cieszyła. * Austin przeprosił Ally, że wciągnął ją do wywiadu. * Gdy Ally powiedziała o Austinie uroczy chłopak, on się wtedy uśmiechnął i tak jakby zarumienił World Records & Work Wreckers * Gdy Ally potrzebowała pomocy z pudłami, Austin zaproponował jej pomoc. * Austin zgodził się z Ally, że rekordy Guinnessa zrujnuje przyjaźń jego i Deza. * Austin wyglądał trochę na zazdrosnego gdy Ally gapiła się na Dallasa. * Podczas gdy Ally i Dallas rozmawiali o tym, jaka jej praca jest najgorsza, Austin patrzył na nich. * Austin mówił, że wygra rekord świata, prawdopodobnie próbując zaimponować Ally. * Austin wie, że nic śmiesznego nie jest pomiędzy Ally i Dallasem, co oznacza, że zna Ally naprawdę dobrze, bo nie mógł podsłuchiwać ich rozmowy. * Kiedy Dez powiedział, że może on wykonać pole podczas kręcenia piłki do koszykówki na palcu, Austin powiedział, że może on wykonać dwa pola, ewentualnie stara się zaimponować Ally. * Austin przeprosił Ally, kiedy i Dez coś zespsół. * Austin powiedział, że spining koszykówki było najłatwiejszą rzeczą jaką kiedykolwiek zrobił, ponownie próbuje zaimponować Ally. Songwriting & Starfish * Austin chciał żeby Ally spędziła miły dzień na plaży. * Austin chciał pomóc Ally z leżakiem. * Gdy Austin niechcący wyrwał klamkę z lodziarni powiedział, że to jego wina ale Ally powiedziała że to nie prawda. * Austin i Ally siedzieli blisko siebie, gdy pracowali nad piosenką w nocy. Soups & Stars * Kiedy Austin powiedział, że pociąg o nazwie " Twitter " odjechał 2 lata temu, Ally figlarnie przewróciła oczami. * Austin był szczęśliwy, że Ally ma wiele obserwujących na Twitterze. * Austin był zadowolony, gdy Ally dostała pierwszą złotą gwiazdkę. * Austin próbował pocieszyć Ally, gdy pani Suzy wybrała jego piosenkę. * Austin był przerażony, gdy Ally wpadła do wielkiej miski z zupą. Burglaries & Boobytraps * Austin czuje się źle, że spóźnił się na próbę. * Ally uważa, że zbyt ostro potraktowała Austina. * Austin chciał przeprosić Ally. * Austin ukradł gitarę, aby móc zdobyć autograf Bruno Marsa dla Ally. * Ally nie chce wydać Austina policji. * Ally broni Austina przed wściekłym tłumem. * Austin daje Ally kalendarzyk, w którym może zapisywać daty ich spotkań. myTAB & My Pet * Kiedy Trish i Dez śmiali się z Ally, to Austin jako jedyny nie śmiał się. * Austin chce postać w kolejce, aby Ally mogła pójść do sklepu. * Austin dotyka nos Ally. * Austin najbardziej przejmuje się zgubieniem Owena. * Austin nie chciał zawieść Ally. Filmmaking & Fear Breaking * Austin był onieśmielony tym że Ally potrafi tak dobrze grać na pianinie. * Ally położyła głowę na ramieniu Austina. * Austin powiedział Ally o swoim strachu do parasolek, natomiast Dez o tym nie wiedział. * Ally powiedziała Austinowi dlaczego ma tremę. * Ally próbowała pomóc Austinowi pozbyć się strachu. * Ally uśmiecha się, gdy Austin przezwycięża swój strach. * Austin kładzie rękę na ramieniu Ally, gdy widzi mnóstwo parasoli na planie. * Ally kładzie rękę na ramieniu Austina i pcha go w stronę centrum handlowego, gdzie są parasole. Diners & Daters * Ally chciała poprawić włosy Austina, gdy ten miał zamiar zaprosić Cassidy na randkę. * Ally chciała wiedzieć dlaczego Cassidy odmówiła Austinowi. * Ally zaproponowała Austinowi deser, gdy Cassidy mu odmówiła. * Ally była smutna tym, że nie wyszła jej piosenka dla Austina. * Austin przeprosił Ally za swoje zachowanie. * Tańczyli tak jak Ally i Dallas. * Ally postanowiła napisać następną piosenkę dla Austina, aby ten mógł poderwać Cassidy. Everglades & Allygators * Austin próbował uspokoić Ally, gdy zobaczyła pająka. * Austin spojrzał na Ally, gdy śpiewał: " It's all I ever wanted ". * Austin położył rękę na ramieniu Ally, a jej to w ogóle nie przeszkadzało, chociaż że skierowane były na nią kamery. * Austin był szczęśliwy, że Ally dobrze się bawi. * Gdy Austin powiedział "O chwilach z przyjaciółmi" najpierw spojrzał na Ally. Successes & Setbacks * Ally daje prezent Austinowi. * Przytulili się, gdy Austin powiedział, że czułby się źle, gdyby nie mógł śpiewać jej piosenek. * Ally próbowała pocieszyć Austina, mimo że jej to nie wychodziło. * Ally dała zupę Austinowi. * Ally nie mogła się doczekać kiedy znów zobaczy Austina. * Ally przytuliła Austina drugi raz. * Ally była szczęśliwa, że z głosem Austina jest wszystko w porządku. Albums & Auditions * Przytulili się. * Austin chciał, aby Ally dostała się do szkoły muzycznej. * Austin był smutny, gdy dowiedział się, że Ally musi wyjechać do Nowego Jorku, aby móc się uczyć w wymarzonej szkole. * Ally powiedziała, że buty Austina miło pachną. * Austin organizuje imprezę pożegnalną dla Ally. * Austin śpiewa piosenkę dla Ally. * Podczas, gdy Austin śpiewał piosenkę dla Ally, to na ekranie pokazane były wszystkie słodkie chwile między nimi. * Austin był szczęśliwy, gdy dowiedział się, że Ally zostaje w Miami. * Pod koniec piosenki " Illusion " Austin niespodziewanie pojawia się obok Ally i kładzie rękę na jej ramieniu. Sezon 2 Costumes & Courage * Austin przybił piątkę Ally i mrugnęli do siebie gdy Ally żartowała z Trish * Austin przestraszył Ally w sali ćwiczeń i przeprosił ją. * Ally powiedziała że byli razem w parku wodnym ,a Austin pomagał jej żeby nie bała się zjechać z wielkiej zjeżdżalni * Austin powiedział że ,, To nie jest miłe'' jak Dez powiedział Ally, że nigdy nie będzie jak Galaxis'' 'Nova; pewna siebie i nieustraszona * Austin wydawał się być zazdrosny, gdy Ally powiedziała że idzie z kimś na obiad. * Kiedy Ally poszła zaśpiewać z Austinem , chłopak uśmiechnął się. * Gdy Austin i Ally śpiewali razem w duecie patrzyli na siebie zalotnie przez cały koncert * Austin i Ally przytulili się pod koniec duetu * Austin miał nadzieję że Ally będzie kiedyś chciała z nim ponownie zaśpiewać. Backups & Breakups * Gdy Ally skarżyła się Austinowi że Trish jej nie powiedziała że ma chłopaka,on powiedział "Może dla nich to jest dziwne" Ally odpowiedziała "Może, bo gdybyśmy byli razem też było by dziwnie". Austin zrobił się poddenerwowany "Ty i ja? Razem? Dziwne". Potem spojrzeli gdzieś rozmarzeni i oboje stwierdzili, że to dziwne. * Gdy Trent wyzwał Austina na pojedynek Ally powiedziała że nie musi mu niczego udowadniać bo i tak jest dobrym tancerzem * Ally kibicowała Austinowi gdy tańczył. * Austin przytulił Ally. * Austin wydawał się być zakłopotany przed Ally gdy Dez powiedział że ogląda filmy romantyczne i że przy nich płakał. Magazines & Made-Up Stuff * Austin nazwał Ally mądrą kobietą. * Ally była pod wrażeniem kiedy Austin połamał deskę * Austin powiedział Ally, że jest ważniejsza od jakieś okładki magazynu. * Austin wolał stracić okładkę niż widzieć Ally tak bardzo przestraszoną, gdy mieli skoczyć na bungee. * Ally nie chciała odwołać skok na bungee. * Austin był tym który chciał trzymać się za rękę Ally mówiąc ''Trzymaj mnie za rękę będziemy skakać razem :) * Ally na początku się wahała , ale uśmiechnęła się i złapała go za rękę. * Austin i Ally skoczyli z mostu razem trzymając się za ręce. * Austin i Ally byli razem na okładce magazynu jak skakali z bungee. Parents & Punishments * Megan spytała się Austina, Deza i Trish jakby opisali Ally jednym słowem. Austin odezwał się pierwszy i powiedział: utalentowana. * Austin i Ally siedzieli obok siebie na fortepianie, a Megan zrobiła im zdjęcie. * Kiedy dzieci zabrały wszystkie instrumenty z Sonic Boom'a Austin zgodził się pomóc Ally w zebraniu pieniędzy zanim jej tata wróci. * Austin powiedział Ally "Zrobię wszystko żeby ci pomóc" * Gdy Austin miał szlaban od rodziców Austin wymknął się z domu by pomóc Ally. * Austin powiedział Ally "Nie mogłem Cię zawieść", a Ally odpowiedziała "aww" * Ally nie chciała żeby Austin wpadł w kłopoty kiedy jego rodzice byli na zbiórce. * Austin i Ally przytulili się dwa razy. Crybabies & Cologne * Gdy Austin śpiewa 'Got it 2", Ally ogląda go z uśmiechem. * Kiedy Austin śpiewa "Dziewczyno ty też to masz'" ''patrzy i wskazuje na Ally. * Gdy Austin skończył śpiewać podszedł do Ally i powiedział ''"Wow kolejna świetna piosenka Ally " potem dodał, że jest najlepszymkompozytorem w biznesie. * Gdy Trent chciał żeby Ally napisała dla niego piosenkę Austin był o to zazdrosny. * Ally powiedziała, że była zadowolona gdy Austin wybaczył Trentowi ,co potem wychodzi ze on miał racje co do Trenta * Ally przykleiła kartki z napisem "Kopnij mnie " wszystkim przyjaciołom. Austin dała różową kartkę, a reszcie żółte (a różowy to kolor miłości). To była według niej kara za to, że się z niej śmiali. Big Dreams & Big Apples * Trish chciała żeby Ally powiedziała Austinowi, że nie jedzie do Nowego Jorku dlatego, że nie ma dla niego miejsca , gdyż jak Ally powie złą nowinę to Austin lepiej to zniesie. * Ally zmieniła miejsce żeby siedzieć obok Austina w samolocie. * W samolocie Austin mówi Ally, że jego marzenie niedługo się spełni i wyznaje jej, że się denerwuje, bo miliony ludzi będą na niego patrzeć. * Austin pyta się Ally, czy to, że wystąpi na Times Square to prawda a Ally zapewnia go, że tak. * Austin i Ally siedzą bardzo blisko siebie w taksówce. * Austin i Ally siedzą bardzo blisko siebie w helikopterze. * Kiedy Austin skończył śpiewać Ally pierwsza pobiegła do niego żeby go przytulić. * Kiedy cała paczka przyszła przytulić Austina po wykonaniu piosenki, chłopak jedną ręką trzymał wokół Ally cały czas, a drugą ręką przytulał Trish i Deza . * Austin mówi, że to jego najlepsza chwila dlatego, że spełnił swoje marzenie ze swoimi przyjaciółmi i patrzy się bezpośrednio na Ally * Kiedy Trish liczy pieniądze, Austin i Ally patrzą razem na miasto. * Kiedy wszyscy weszli do domu Emma przytuliła Austina i groźnie spojrzała na Ally, jakby wiedziała, że jest coś między nimi. * Austin i Ally siedzieli bardzo blisko siebie na kanapie, chociaż było dużo miejsca. * Ally powiedziała Jessie ze ona i Austin napisali wszystkie jego piosenki kiedy wstała i to mówiła Austin uśmiechał się i pokiwał głową. Ferris Wheels & Funky Breath * Gdy Ally skończyła składać gitarę Austin chciał wypróbować i ją rozwalił wtedy chłopak spojrzał z przykrością i z zaniepokojeniem na Ally * Austin spojrzał zaniepokojony kiedy Ally utknęła w plastikowej kuli z Kirą. * Gdy Ally utknęła w kuli wraz z Kirą, jej ręka dotykała rękę Austina. * Ally była garderobianą na czas nagrywania teledysku. Austin źle zapiął koszule pokazując, że nie miał na sobie podkoszulki co oznacza, że Ally widziała go bez koszulki. * Kiedy Austin wygłaszał swoje przemówienie do dzieci ślinotoku Ally była jedyną osobą której się to podobało i powiedziała ze to jest inspirujące. Girlfriends & Girl Friends * Ally nie chciała żeby Austin dał plamę na randce * Kira uważa, że Austin i Ally lubią się nawzajem * Siedzieli razem na kocu * Austin objął Ally, a ona położyła głowę na jego ramieniu. * Ally pomaga Austinowi zaplanować jego randkę z Kirą * Oboje powiedzieli, że będzie idealnie, a potem popatrzyli się na siebie z rozmarzeniem. Austin zaczął ciężko oddychać i oboje się do siebie uśmiechali * Ally uderza Austina w ramie w zabawny sposób i mówi "kumple" niezręcznie * Ally dostała bardzo dużo kwiatów od Austina z napisem "Nie zrobiłbym tego bez Ciebie" * Ally przytuliła Austina * Ally głaszcze włosy Austina * Ally powiedziała Trish, że lubi Austina. Trish spytała jak to się stało. Ally powiedziała, że siedzieli razem na kocu, planowali idealną randkę i Ally poczuła, jakby naprawdę byli razem na idealnej randce. * Ally waha się powiedzieć Austinowi o jej uczuciach do niego z obawą, że wszystko się zniszczy * Ally mówi, że Austin jest zabawny, utalentowany, niesamowity, potrafi niesamowicie tańczyć i ma świetne włosy.To o włosach powiedziała jakby była zakochana,więc juz wtedy czuła coś do Austina. Campers & Complications * Austin jest zazdrosny o przyjaźń Ally i Elliota. * Austin rozwija swoje uczucia do Ally. * Austin patrzył na Ally gdy myślał że Eliot chce się z nią umówić. * Austin mówi Dezowi, że lubi Ally. * Austin powiedział: "Lubię w Ally wiele rzeczy. Lubię pisać z nią piosenki, lubię to, że mogę z nią porozmawiać na każdy temat, lubię jej uśmiech i to jak się śmieje, lubię kiedy gramy na pianinie, a moja dłoń przypadkowo dotyka jej. I mam niesamowite wrażenie. Takiego czegoś nie sprawia mi nawet...Kira". * W rozmowie z Dezem Austin dwa razy uśmiechając się powiedział, że lubi Ally. Wtedy Dez powiedział: "Myślę, że to coś więcej. Ty jesteś w niej zakochany". * Austin konkuruje z Elliotem. * Austin dyskretnie próbuje zdobyć serce Ally. * Gdy wieczorem razem grali na pianinie, ich ręce przypadkowo spotkały się i oboje zaczęli się pochylać do pocałunku. * Ally nie chciała pocałować Austina, bo wcześniej rozmawiała z Trish i doszły do wniosku, że mogłoby go to wystraszyć, gdyby powiedziała mu, że też go lubi. * Po tym, jak prawie doszło pomiędzy nimi do pocałunku, Ally odwróciła głowę i zaczęła grać dalej. Austin także grał z nią, ale nadal patrzył się na Ally i się uśmiechał. Chapters & Choices * Austin i Ally siedzieli blisko siebie jak próbowali pisać nową piosenkę. * Kiedy Ally mówi następny wers piosenki (Jeśli chcesz mieć przyjaciela), Austin robi się nerwowy i mówi: "Przyjaciela? Podoba mi się to". Później to Ally robi się nerwowa i odpowiada: "Podoba ci się? Nie sądzisz, że powinniśmy użyć... mocniejszego słowa?", on na to: "Nie wiem... może?" Wtedy Ally patrzy się na niego, jakby poruszona tym co powiedział. On to zauważa i szybko dodaje: "Po prostu nie chcę niszczyć naszej...piosenki...". Ally na to: "Tak, nie lubię zmieniać czegoś w świetnej piosence, którą już mamy". (Naprawdę rozmawiali o ich uczuciach, a pod słowem "piosenka" kryje się ich przyjaźń i relacje) * Austin był ciekawy co dziewczyny mówiły a Ally też była ciekawa co chłopaki mówili. * Austin waha się czy wybrać Kirę, czy Ally. Mówi, że swoim wyborem nie chce nikogo skrzywdzić * Trish i Dez chcą połączyć Austina i Ally. Trish powiedziała nawet: "To fajnie, że Austin i Ally lubią siebie nawzajem. Byłoby super, gdyby byli razem" * Podczas wspólnego śpiewania Austin i Ally uśmiechali się do siebie. Pod koniec zbliżyli się i stanęli na przeciwko siebie. Wyglądało to tak, jakby już wtedy chcieli się pocałować, ale publiczność przerwała to swoimi brawami * Po występie Ally ucieszona, że wreszcie pokonała swój lęk przed sceną przytuliła Austina krzycząc:"Udało się! Pokonałam swój lęk przed sceną!", Austin na to: "Zawsze wiedziałem, że możesz to zrobić!". Ally odpowiedziała: "Cieszę się, że byłeś tuż obok mnie. To było niesamowite! Czułam, że mogę zrobić wszystko". Austin wtedy zebrał się w sobie i poważnym głosem odpowiedział: "Ja wiem, że mogę zrobić wszystko... dopóki jestem razem z tobą" i pocałował Ally. * Auslly pocałowali się, ale przyszła Kira mówiąc że będzie dziewczyną Austina,o co ją wcześniej poprosił.Jednak wtedy już wiedział że tak naprawdę kocha Ally. * Przytulili się trzykrotnie. * Gdy w szkole Ally podsłuchała, że Austin wybiera Kirę, zrobiło jej się bardzo przykro * Trzymali się za ręce. * Austin głaszcze włosy Ally, a później Ally Austina i oboje wybuchają śmiechem. * Dez chciał,żeby Austin wybrał Ally,cały czas mówił to Austinowi.Założył nawet koszulkę z napisem "Drużyna Ally". * Kiedy śpiewali często na siebie uroczo patrzyli. Partners & Parachutes * Austin zrywa z Kirą, aby móc być z Ally. * Ally była zdenerwowana, kiedy myślała że Austin i Kira są dalej razem. * Ally nie wierzy, że Austin wie co do niej czuje. * Austin chciał dać Ally prezent. * Austin chciał dać Ally fortepian i chciał żeby to było szczególne przez upuszczenie go na spadochronie. * Austin próbuje udowodnić Ally, że to z nią chce być, a nie z Kirą. * Podczas rozmowy z Austinem, Ally mówi, że uważa ich pocałunek za świetny. Austin dodaje, że bardzo, a Dez mówi: "Nawet magiczny". * Podczas kiedy siedzieli razem przy stoliku cały czas się na siebie patrzyli. * Austin śpiewa dla Ally piosenkę, w której wyraża swoje uczucia do niej. * Austinowi zależy aby zerwać z Kirą. * Po tym, jak Austin zaśpiewał dla Ally dziewczyna chce coś powiedzieć, ale on kładzie jej palec na ustach mówiąc: "Chodź tu" i oboje się przytulają. * Pod koniec piosenki śpiewanej dla Ally przez Austina Dez przychodzi w swojej koszulce "Drużyna Ally". * Przytulający się Austin i Ally byli na okładce Cheetach Beat. * Austin ostatecznie oddaje w całości swoje serce Ally. * Austin znajduje kartkę, którą dał Ally w Girlfriends & Girl Friends i odkrywa, że od tamtego czasu dziewczyna coś do niego czuje, więc postanawia zaśpiewać jej piosenkę, którą napisała. * Gdy Trish pokazuje im magazyn, Austin mówi, że oficjalnie są parą i obejmuje Ally. Couples & Careers * Austin przerywa niezręczną ciszę mówiąc: "Nasza oficjalna pierwsza randka". * Zerwali ze sobą, ale znak, ale obiecali sobie, że wrócą do siebie gdy oboje będą na to gotowi. * Obejmowali się. * Kiedy mówili o Butch i Bitey, tak naprawdę mówili o ich związku. * Ally zapytała Austina, czy uścisk był tylko jako przyjaciele. * Austin powiedział, że jest ok, jeśli Ally uważa, że jest dziecinny. * Austin nie myśli, że Ally jest słaba. * Ally spojrzała zdenerwowana, gdy Austin powiedział "Może Butch i Bitey powinni po prostu wrócić do bycia przyjaciółmi". * Oboje bali się zranić swoje uczucia. * Austin powiedział, że po prostu stara się być dżentelmenem. * Austin nazywa Ally, piękną. * Trish powiedziała, że oni są dla siebie stworzeni. * Austin pomagał Ally grać w golfa i był za nią, dotykając jej rąk. * Austin powiedział, że Ally była świetna w golfie i chciał zabrać ją na kolację. * Ally powiedziała pełną nazwę Austina. * Austin zapytał, co się z nimi stało, a Ally powiedziała, że starali być idealną parą. * Niestety zerwali ze sobą w tym odcinku. Było to dokładnie słyszeć gdy Ally zapytała się Austina "Przyjaciele?" a on odpowiedział "I partnerzy" po czym się przytulili, chodź to wcale nie był zwyczajny przyjacielski uścisk. * Podczas przytulania Ally powiedziała: "Przytulamy się jako przyjaciele", ale po chwili dodała: "Ale jeszcze mnie nie puszczaj" i wtuliła się w niego mocniej. On odpowiedział: "Nie zamierzałem" Spas & Spices * Austin powiedział, że Ally zasłużyła na relaks w spa. * Austin czuł się źle, że stracił naszyjnik babci Ally. * Dez znalazł naszyjnik Ally, ale Austin wziął go i jej założył. * Austin był jako jedyny chętny do pomocy Ally, aby znaleźć jej naszyjnik do zdjęcia na okładkę magazynu.kliknij. * Austin (i Trish) pomógł Ally w pozowaniu na okładkę magazynu * Ally uśmiechnęła się do Austin, kiedy pokazał jej, jak pozować. Solos & Stray Kitties * Austin pomaga Ally w jej przesłuchaniu. * Austin czuł żal, że Ally nie podpisała kontraktu ze Starr Records. * Austin poczuł dumę, że Ally stoi już na swoich własnych nogach. * Austin położył obie dłonie na ramionach Ally. * Ally mówi, że to nie jest dobry pomysł dla niej i Austina, aby konkurowali o uwagę Jimmy'ego, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że dba o Austina i nie chce, aby rozpoczęli rywalizację. * Austin zdjął piórko z włosów Ally. * Austin był przejęty tym, że Ally nie może odejść z zespołu. * Austin i Ally byli wycięci z kartonu. Boy Songs & Badges * Ally czuje się winna, że nie ma czasu na napisanie piosenki dla Austina. * Ally, by nie urazić Austina na początku stwierdza, że jego piosenka jest świetna. * Austina śmieszyły kawały Ally na temat misiów. * Austin wyznał, że zawsze będzie potrzebował Ally. Tracks & Trouble * Austinowi jest przykro, że Aly nie dostała kontraktu z Jimmym. * Austin przygotował kartkę dla Ally. * Austin nie chce pozwolić aby Ally oddała swoją piosenkę Kirze. * Austin był gotów oddać Ally swoje miejsce jako wokalista Star Records Viral Videos & Very Bad Dancing * Dez chciał zrobić teledysk z Ally jako królową i Austinem jako królem. * Austin zignorował pomysł Deza. Przyjaciel powiedział, żeby żałował, bo miał towarzyszyć Ally jako król, na co Austin odpowiedział ze smutkiem: "O, kurczę!" * Austin nie chciał powiedzieć Ally, że źle tańczy, by nie jej nie urazić. * Austin chciał, by Ally wygrała Wielką Piątkę. * Austin kibicował Ally. * Austin był dumny z Ally, że nadal chciała być sobą i nie przejmowała się, co inni o niej mówią. * Austin pomógł Ally z jej teledyskiem. * Ally pozwoliła Austinowi zajrzeć do jej zeszytu. * Austin powiedział, że Ally świetnie śpiewa. * Kiedy Ally powiedziała, że dostała piątkę, Austin chciał zatańczyć z radości. * Austin martwił się, że ludzie wyśmieją Ally, gdy pokaże swój taniec w teledysku. Tunes & Trials * Ally dała Austinowi jego własny zeszyt na piosenki. * Ally była dumna z Austina, że udało mu się napisać samodzielnie piosenkę. * Austin przyznał, że piosenka jest o Ally. * Oboje przyznali, że wciąż coś do siebie czują, ale nie chcą zniszczyć swojej przyjaźni. * Austin nie pozwolił dotykać swojego zeszytu, w sposób jaki robi to Ally. * W Steal Your Heart, które okazało się być o Ally, Austin przekazuje między innymi, że Ally uśmiecha się jak anioł i doprowadza go do szaleństwa. * Austin wyglądał na zdenerwowanego, gdy Trish próbowała udowodnić, że piosenka jest o Ally. * Trish, Dez i sędzia wzruszyli się rozmową Austina i Ally w sądzie. * Ally przyznała, że chciała, by piosenka była o niej. * Austin chciał zorganizować z Kirą przyjęcie-niespodziankę dla Ally. * Ally powiedziała, że kupi Austinowi mapę na urodziny, by pomóc mu z geografią. * Gdy Austin wykonywał Steal Your Heart w sądzie, miał na sobie tę samą kurtkę, w której pocałował Ally w Chapters & Choices. Future Sounds & Festival Songs * Ally dotknęła serwetuli Austina. * Austin się zarumienił, gdy Ally powiedziała, że ostatnim uczuciem, jakim pojawiło się w jej życiu była miłość. * Gdy Ally mówiła, że kocha nową poduszkę do siedzenia, Austin myślał, że mówi o nim. * Austin był zawiedziony, gdy dowiedział się, że uczucia Ally nie były skierowane do niego. * Gdy Austin się budzi, Ally jest pierwszą osobą, jaką widzi. * Ally zamknęła drzwi na klucz, gdy pisała piosenkę z Austinem. * Austin uczył Ally gry na keyboardzie. * Gdy Ally pyta, od kogo Austin nauczył się pisać piosenki, powiedział, że koleżanka go nauczyła i uśmiechnął się do niej. * Piosenka Timeless jest prawdopodobnie o uczuciach Austina i Ally. Beach Bums & Bling * Austin kupił Ally szklane buty z jej ulubionego filmu. * Ally podziękowała Austinowi, ponieważ podobał jej się prezent. * Gdy Ally spytała: "Co masz dla mnie? Co masz dla mnie?", Austin się do niej uśmiechnął. * Austin nosił Ally na rękach i na barana, ponieważ sama nie mogła chodzić w szklanych butach. * Austin i Ally poszli wspólnie na zakupy. * Austin chciał pokazać Ally swojego idola. * Gdy Jackson zaczął niszczyć scenę, Austin zbiegł z niej i stanął po stronie Ally, możliwie, żeby ją ochronić. Moon Week & Mentors * Austin i Ally stali bardzo blisko siebie. * Gdy prezenter powiedział, że Lucy jest tu tylko dla żartu Ally powiedziała, że tak nie wolno robić Austin najpierw śmiał się z nim, ale zaraz poparł Ally. * Ally powiedziała : " ty wtedy też coś we mnie zobaczyłeś..." * Gdy Lucy wygrała Austin i Ally się przytulili. * Ally wiwatowałą najgłośniej, gdy Austin zaczął śpiewać. Family & Feuds * Austin zatyka Ally buzię ręką. * Gdy Ally pyta się Austina "A ty myślisz, że głópi konflikt jest ważniejszy od miłości dwojga ludzi, którzy się kochają?" Austin zmienia wyraz twarzy na niepewny i odpowiada "Kiedy tak teraz o tym mówisz.. może" mimo, że przed chwilą był pewny co do tego, że Chuck i Didi nie powinni być razem. * Gdy Austin dzwonił do Deza Ally mówiła " Ja chcieć mózg", a Austin odparł " Serio? Tylko na tyle cię stać?", a Ally się nie obraziła, tylko obruciła figlarnie oczami. Real Life & Reel Life * Austina zabolało to, że Ally w niego nie wierzyła * Ally nie mogła uwierzyć, że Austin spotkał się z inną tekściarką, a w dodatku ukrył to przed nią * Austin i Ally się pocałowali. * Austin był bardzo wzruszony przed i po pocałunku. * Gdy Austin i Ally śpiewali zaczęli się do siebie uśmiechać, aż w pewnym momencie spojrzeli na siebie z rozmrzeniem. * Ally powiedziała, że przyjażń z Austinem to najlepsze co ją w życiu spotkało. * Gdy Austin i Ally zaczęli się całować (do filmu Deza) Dez krzyknął - " Super, mamy to! Cięcie! " lecz Auslly nie przestali się całować . Dez dodał "Powiedziałem cięcie! Dobra, już możecie się przestać całować", ale oni nie przestali. * Trish nie uwierzyła Ally, że jej pocałunek z Austinem był tylko grą aktorską, więc Austin i Ally zaczęli prowadzić "sztuczną" rozmowę między sobą . Austin powiedział, że Ally jest świetną aktorką, a Ally to samo o nim, a potem szybko się pożegnali i uciekli. * Austin wyglądał na zawiedzionego, gdy Ally powiedziała że pocałunek był tylko grą aktorską. Seria 3 Road Trips & Reunions * Austin i Ally tak ze sobą tęsknią, że mają halucynacje (Ally tańczy z dostawcom myśląc, że to Austin, a Austin przytula ochroniarza myśląc, że to Ally) * Austin rozmawiając z Ally przez telefon wyznaje,że za nią tęskni i bardzo chce ją zobaczyć. * Gdy Austin jest w końcu w Nowym Jorku pierwsze co robi to woła "Ally" i wita się z nią, przytulają i obracają się dookoła * Austin odwołał swój koncert 3 razy, by móc porozmawiać z Ally. * Ally wyznaje,że to Austin jest jej natchnieniem do pisania. * W czasie rozmowy z Ally przy której Austin wyznaje jak bardzo za nią tęskni na jego nadgarstku można zauważyć bransoletkę z napisem "AUSLLY". * Austin wyznaje że wszystko jest lepsze : śpiewa lepiej, tańczy lepiej, wszystko robi lepiej gdy Ally jest obok. * Przytulili się (na prawdę) 3 razy. W tym podczas 2 uścisków nie zamierzali się od siebie "odkleić" póki Trish im nie przerwała. What If's & Where's Austin * wyobraźni Austin i Ally patrzą na siebie rozmarzonym wzrokiem, jakby trafieni strzałą kupidyna. Ally mówi "Czuje się jakbym cię znała", Austin odpowiada jej " Czuję się jakbym znał cię moje całe życie", zaczynają zbliżać się do siebie... po czym stwierdzają, że zobaczyli się wczoraj gdy Austin grał korndogami na perkusji i mijają się. * Gdy Austin wraca do autobusu Ally jako pierwsza przytula się do niego. * Austin wydaje się być szczęśliwy, że Ally się tak martwi, kiedy po grupowym uścisku pyta się go, gdzie idzie. Presidents & Problems * Ally (wraz z Dezem i Trish) próbowała pomóc Austinowi zdjąć buty * Gdy zadzwonił telefon Trish, Ally złapała się ramienia Austina Beach Clubs & BFFs * Gdy Ally mówi, że okazało się, że ma z Kirą wiele wspólnego Dez mówi "Ja wiem, co jeszcze macie wspólnego." zwraca się do Austina" Mam na myśli ciebie, Austin. No, bo wiesz. Byłeś chłopakiem i Ally i ..(Austin przerywa mu)". * Gdy Austin mówi "idę się poopalać. Ten sześciopak potrzebuje słońca" Ally patrzy się na niego, kiwa głową i uśmiecha się. * Gdy idą razem do Sonic boom'a Austin zastanawia się "Dlaczego te psy nas goniły?" Ally odpowiada "Może dla tego, że pachnę jak bekon". Austin mówi "Nie powinienem tego mówić, ale pachniesz na serio dobrze". Mix Ups & Mistletoes * Austin i Ally przez cały odcinek zachowują się jak para. * Austin próbował pocałować Ally 3 razy. * Wykonując wspólnie piosenkę " I love christmas" Austin siedział przy pianinie bardzo blisko Ally. * Austin trzymając Ally za rękę prowadzi ją na scenę. * Austin pomógł Ally w wystrojeniu sklepu w świąteczne ozdoby. * Austin podarował Ally bransoletkę na gwiazdkę. Austin & Alias * Ally jest załamana tym,że nie będzie mogła już pracować z Austinem. * Austin chce by Ally przysięgła mu,że już zawsze będą razem pracować. * Ally boi się, że jeśli posłucha Ronniego Ramone i przestanie pisać piosenki dla Austina straci o wiele więcej niż ich partnerstwo * Trish i Dez pytają się Austin czy jest gotowy na przesłuchania on mówi "Tak, ale to nie będzie łatwe". Trish pyta "Boisz się, że nikogo nie znajdziemy?". Austin odpowiada "Nie, boje się, że jeśli znajdziemy, to nie będzie takie wyjątkowe jak z Ally, Ally mówi "Wiem, czuję się w ten sam sposób", po czym Austin i Ally patrzą na siebie "marzycielsko". * Gdy Austin i Trish słuchają piosenki Roxy i stwierdzają, że jest świetna. Trish mówi do Austina "Teraz jesteście "Austin & Roxy" Austin smutno odpowiada "Myślę, że masz rację... to koniec 'Austin & Ally' ". * Austin był szczęśliwy, gdy dowiedział się, że tak naprawdę Roxy to Ally * Austin nie chciał by z jego powodu Ally straciła kontrakt * Austin przytulił Ally. Princesses & Prizes * Ally przyznaje,że jest zazdrosna o Austina. * Austin wyznaje Ally ,że też byłby o nią zazdrosny * Ally za wszelką cenę chce zniszczyć "randkę" Austina i Chelseay * Austin i Ally będą razem tańczyć. * W tym odcinku ich relacje przechodzą kolejną próbę. Cupids & Cuties * Gdy dziewczyny rozmawiaj o Jace'ie Ally mówi Trish, że doskonale rozumie jak się czuje i odwołuje się do jej związku z Austinem. * Gdy Dez powiedział "Kiedy jesteś zakochany, wiesz o tym" popatrzyli na siebie a Austin uśmiechnął się * Kiedy Dez mówi im, że tylko on nikogo nie ma "...Trish ma Jece'a, wy macie swoją dziwną relacje" patrzą po sobie i zawstydzają się. Critics & Confidence * Ally (wraz z Dezem i Trish) próbuje ukryć przed Austinem magazyny, by nie zrobiło mu się przykro ze względu na artykuł krytyka, który wystawił mu tam złą opinie. * Ally chce pomóc Austinowi w odzyskaniu pewności siebie * Austin chce żuć włosy Ally * Gdy Austin smutny gra na pianinie w pokoju prób Ally przychodzi do niego i próbuje go pocieszyć * Ally mówi "Wiem, że dasz dobie radę. Mi się udało, a wiesz dlaczego.." łapie Austina za rękę "dlatego, że byłeś przy mnie". Austin uśmiecha się i odpowiada "No wiem.. po prostu czuję się jakbym mógł zrobić wszystko, gdy jesteś obok mnie" * Austin śpiewa dla Ally "Stuck On You" i przez całą piosenkę patrzy się na nią * Gdy Austin na końcu odcinka wyobraża sobie lewitujące głowy przyjaciół, na twarz Ally patrzy najdłużej. Directors & Divas * Podczas rozmowy Austin i Ally stoją bardzo blisko siebie * Ally wydaje się być trochę zazdrosna podczas gdy w filmie Austin jest blisko Brandy. Hunks & Homecoming * Austin zachęca Ally by zgodziła się napisać piosenkę z Gavinem, ponieważ uważa, że to będzie dobre dla jej kariery. * Austin jest zawiedziony, gdy dowiaduje się, że Ally piszę z Gavinem jeszcze jedną piosenkę. * Austin staje się zazdrosny, gdy Ally zaczyna spędzać więcej czasu z Gavinem niż z nim. * Gdy Moon widzi Ally i Gavina siedzących blisko siebie przy pianinie i pracujących nad piosenką wchodzi pomiędzy nich, twierdząc, że potrzebuje pomocy Ally przy ich piosence. * Austin mówi Ally, że jej potrzebuje. * Austin udaje, że zrobił sobie krzywdę w palec, by zwrócić uwagę Ally. * Austin stawia Ally przed wyborem: on czy Gawin * Austin uświadamia sobie, że nadal podoba mu się Ally i że chce by była jego dziewczyną. * Austin przychodzi do pokoju prób, gdy Ally gra na pianinie, siada obok niej i zaczyna grać fragment Better Togetter. Ally mówi mu, że to było słodkie, ale nadal jest na niego zła. Austin ją przeprasza i mówi, że nie musi wybierać pomiędzy nim a Gavinem * Austin mói Ally, że świetnie ona i Gavin świetnie wykonali ich duet * Kiedy Ally oznajmiła mu, że nie będzie już pracowała z Gavinem Austin bardzo się ucieszył. * Gdy jednak powiedziała, że to dlatego, że ona i Gavin są teraz parą zrobił się smutny * Kiedy Ally pyta się Austina czy nie jest zły chłopak waha się jednak nic nie mówi * Przytulają się Fashion Shows & First Impressions * Austin ma smutny wyraz twarzy, gdy Ally mówi, że Gavin zabiera ją do fabryki ogórków. * Austin wydaje się bardzo zmartwiony, gdy dowiaduje się, że Ally bierze udział w pokazie, który sabotował i chce to naprawić. * Austin strąca Ally ze sceny i przyjmuje farbę na siebie * Ally mówi Austinowi, że cieszy się jego szczęściem * Ally upada na Austina przez co obydwoje lądują na podłodze Fanatics & Favors * Austin zgadza się, gdy Ally przekonuje go, by odwiedzili kuzyna Deza. * Ally chce udowodnić Austinowi, że Dwayne ma na jego punkcie na obsesje. (zapewne z troski o bezpieczeństwo Austina) * Austin siedzi blisko Ally przy pianinie * Ally bała się, że fanom Austina nie spodoba się występ. Proms & Promises * Austin złapał Ally za rękę i poprosił aby poszła z nimi na bal i powiedział, że dla niego zawsze wygląda pięknie. * Ally była smutna gdy Austin zaczął śpiewać dla Piper zaproszenie na bal. * Ally odmówiła Gaviowi zaproszenia na bal, ze względu na Austina. Last Dances & Last Chances * Austin uświadomił sobie, że chce nadal być z Ally i zerwał dla niej z Piper. * Ally zerwała z Gavinem bo nadal kocha Austina. * Austin robił wszystko, żeby nie myśleć o Ally ale się nie udało. * Wyznali sobie uczucia i pocałowali się. * Od tego odcinka są parą. Videos & Villains * Ally pomogła Austinowi wydostać się od Brooke. * W tym odcinku nie było wiele momentów Auslly. * Kiedy Jet powiedział, że numerem 1 jest You can come to me Ally powiedziała "Uwielbiam ten teledysk", a Jet "Austin ma 2 min", a Ally na to "szkoda, że nie mogę zostać" Beauties & Bullies * Razem próbowali pomóc Trish. * Wspierali Trish która cierpiała przez obrazy w internecie. * Napisali dla niej piosenkę. Horror Stories & Halloween Scares * Ally przestraszona wskoczyła w ręce Austina. * Złapali się za ręce. Records & Wrecking Balls * Austin kibicował Ally podczas jej występu. * Ally zadedykowała piosenkę Austinowi. * Złapali się za ręce. * Mieli 2 długie przytulasy. * Austin próbował pomóc Ally uratować Sonic Boom'a. * W tym Aussly pokazane jest jako para. Relationships & Red Carpets * Austin i Ally cieszą się sobą jako para. * Spędzają ze sobą mnóstwo czasu. * Oboje są smutni, gdy Jimmy Star zabrania Austinowi wyjawiać, że są parą * Są załamani, że nie mogą iść razem na galę. * Austin nie potrafił się wysłowić, gdy zobaczył Ally na gali. Mówił tylko 'wow' * Pierwszy raz w tym odcinku zostało użyte określenie 'Auslly'. * Ćwiczyli wejście na galę. * Ally zrywa z Austinem i proponuje przyjaźń. Twierdzi, że wtedy Austin będzie mógł kochać to co robi. A gdy jest z nią to może zostać wyrzucony z wytwórni. * Wyznają sobie miłość i wracają do siebie. * Całują się. * Razem jadą w trasę koncertową Ally. * Jest to finałowy odcinek tego sezonu. Seria 4 Buzzcuts & Beginnings * Ally pocałowała Austina w policzek * Przyjaciele postanawiają zrezygnować z wyjazdu i zostają z Austinem * Austin mówi Dezowi, że Ally świetnie sobie radzi na scenie. * Ally twierdzi, że Austin ma świetne włosy. * Na początku odcinka wychodzą objęci. * Ally przyniosła Austinowi naleśniki * Austin chciał spędzić ostatni rok w szkole razem z Ally Mattress Stores & Music Factories * Gdy Austin mówi, że musi znaleźć jakąś pasję oprócz muzyki, na to Ally "A co ze mną?" a Austin "I oprócz Ciebie" i obejmuje ją * Ally pomaga Austinowi znaleźć nowe hobby * Austin proponuje Ally, że pomoże jej w dawaniu lekcji muzyki dzieciom * Wpadają na pomysł aby tworzyć szkołę muzyczną. * Kilka razy się przytulają Grand Openings & Great Expectations * Austin obejmuje Ally * Uśmiechają się do siebie na początku odcinka * Austin owija rękę wokół Ally i mówi: 'Jesteśmy niesamowici, prawda?' * Oboje próbują nauczyć swoich podopiecznych grania na instrumentach, * Austin tańczy z Ally. * Gdy Dez podchodzi i mówi 'odbijamy' Ally początkowo myślała że chodzi o nią. * Austin pomaga Ally zejść ze schodów podając jej rękę. * Schodzą objęci. Seniors & Señors * Ally nazwała Austina swoim chłopakiem * Zadowolony Austin odpowiada "To ja" * Ally całuje Austina w policzek * Austin obejmuje Ally Homework & Hidden Talents * Aly obiecuje Austinowi, ze jeśli wygra on zakład usmaży mu wielkiego naleśnika. * Austin kupił Ally naszyjnik mimo, ze nie wygrała zakladu. Powiedział, że dał jej ten naszyjnik, bo w nią wierzy. * Kiedy Austin i Ally zdjęli Trish z liny, pierwszym co robi Ally jest pochwalenie się naszyjnikiem od Austina. * Podczas tańca Shelby i Deza, Ally jest wtulona w Austina. Dziewczyna patrzy na naszyjnik, a blondyn czule się do niej uśmiecha. Duos & Deception * Oglądając występ B&B w muzycznej fabryce Austin i Ally siedzą blisko siebie i stykają się ramionami. * Gdy B&B pytają się Austina i Ally czy oprowadzą ich po muzycznej fabryce para odpowiada wspólnie "Jasne, z przyjemnością" po czym uśmiechają się do siebie. * Gdy Billy i Bobby chwalą się, jakim to dobrym są zespołem, Austin nie chcąc być gorszym obejmuje Ally i mówi, że też są dobrym zespołem. * Austin i Ally praktycznie przez cały odcinek są nierozłączni. Wedding Bells & Wacky Birds * Austin oświadcza się Ally (na niby) * Austin uważa, że planowanie ich ślubu nie za dziwne lecz fajne. * Ally nazywa Austina "hubby to be" ("przyszły mężulek") * Austin jest bardzo podekscytowany planowaniem ślubu swojego i Ally * Ally piecze wymarzony tort Austina by przeprosić go za to, że nie miała czasu by zrobić z nim projekt. * Przebierają się za parę młodą. * Austin dotyka nosa Ally rozmazując jej tort na nosie. Ally za to rozmazuje mu tort na twarzy. Po czym całują się. * Austin i Ally wyglądają na szczęśliwych i podekscytowanych na myśl o byciu małżeństwem Ciekawostki o Auslly * Austin nie zna drugiego imienia Ally. * Ally powiedziała, że nigdy nie wyjawi Austinowi swojego drugiego imienia. * Do tej pory Austin śpiewał 4 piosenki dla Ally -akustyczną wersję Can't Do It Without You (na pożegnanie jej, gdy miała opuścić Miami), I Think About You (która tak naprawdę była piosenką Ally o Austinie), Steal Your Heart (Austin później dopiero powiedział, że piosenka jest o Ally) i Stuck On You * W odcinku Couples & Careers postanawiają na drugiej randce zachowywać się jak przyjaciele, a nie idealna para. * Ross Lynch powiedział, że Austin i Ally są dla siebie stworzeni. * Podczas wywiadu twórcy powiedzieli, że w trzecim sezonie możemy się spodziewać więcej Auslly. Podobieństwa * Oboje kochają muzykę. * Ich ojcowie powiedzieli im, że mają jedną szansę na trylion w muzyce. * Potrafią grać na wielu instrumentach. * Ich imiona zaczynają się na literę " A ". * Uwielbiają kolorować. * Lubią pluszaki. * Często noszą ubrania w tym samym kolorze. * Oboje mają konta na Twitterze. * Są dobrymi piosenkarzami. * Oboje są fanami Bruno Marsa. * Zrezygnowali ze swych marzeń dla przyjaciół. * Spędzają wolny czas w tych samych miejscach. * Chodzą do tej samej szkoły. * Mają brązowe oczy . * Oboje lubią się nawzajem. * Ich nazwiska kończą się literą "N". * Oboje lubią lody.. * Boją się pająków. * Oboje potrzebują siebie nawzajem. * Oboje są częścią zespołu Austina. * Oboje są przyjaciółmi Trish i Deza. * Oboje lubią pomagać sobie nawzajem. * Oboje mają rodziców, którzy są właścicielami firm. * Są lubiani przez Megan. * Oboje mieli napisany artykuł, który był o nich (osobno). * Oboje byli na okładce Beat Cheetah dwa razy. * Oboje czują się dziwnie z powodu uczucia jakim siebie darzą. * Mieli swój pierwszy pocałunek. * Piszą razem piosenki. * Lubią pomagać sobie nawzajem. * Oboje są piosenkarzami. * Ich menadżerką jest Trish . * Oboje są w sobie zakochani. * Śpiewają razem. * Podobał im się pocałunek. * Oboje myślą o sobie każdego dnia, nocy, i w każdej chwili w ich życiu. (według piosenki) * Ich rodzice nie lubią się nawzajem, dzięki Trish. * Pomagają sobie nawzajem w spełnianiu marzeń. * Potrafią grać na pianinie. * Potrafią grać na gitarze. * Wiele dla siebie nawzajem znaczą * Jak twierdzi Trish "Ta dwójka zrobi dla siebie wszystko" * Oboje mieli fioletowe włosy. * Oboje mieli halucynacje w odcinku Road Trips & Reunions. * Oboje grają na gitarze. * Oboje są w sobie zakochani i nadal coś do siebie czują. * Pierwszy raz pocałowali się w odcinku Chapters & Choices, a drugi raz w odcinku Real Life & Reel Life * Nazwisko Ally ma tyle samo liter co imię Austina, a nazwisko Austina ma taką samą ilość liter co imię Ally. * Oboje grali w filmie o Austinie i Ally w odcinku Real Life & Reel Life. Cytaty "Bez ciebie na pewno nie dałbym sobie rady - Can't Do It Without You( piosenka przewodnia), Girlfriends & Girl Friends, ... "Ty jesteś tekściarką z lękiem przed sceną, a ja piosenkarzem, który uwielbia być na scenie. Świetnie się złożyło". - Austin Rockers & Writers "Tak długo jak nadal będziesz tak występować zawsze będę fanką Austin Moona" - Ally Kangaroos & Chaos "Tak długo jak będziesz pisać takie piosenki zawsze będę fanem Ally Dawson" - Austin Kangaroos & Chaos "Było by mi przykro, gdybym nie mógł śpiewać piosenek, które dla mnie piszesz" - Austin Successes & Setbacks "Jesteś dla mnie ważniejsza niż to wszystko". - Austin Magazines & Made-Up Stuff "Wiesz, że zawsze ci pomogę" - Austin Parents & Punishments "Nie mogłem cię zawieść" - Austin Magazines & Made-Up Stuff "Pamiętaj, że zawsze możesz ufać mi" - Austin '' Crybabies & Cologne ''"Jak wspaniały jest Austin? Jest zabawny, utalentowany, świetnie tańczy, potrafi liczyć do dziesięciu po hiszpańsku, ma niesamowite włosy..." -Ally Girlfriends & Girl Friends "..Słoik ogórków, podoba mi się Austin, salami w kształcie serca" -Ally Girlfriends & Girl Friends "Jasne, lubię dużo rzeczy w Ally. Lubie pisać z nią piosenki, lubię to, że mogę porozmawiać z nią o wszystkim ii lubię jej uśmiech i sposób w jaki się śmieje oo i na prawdę lubię, kiedy gramy razem na pianinie i jej ręka przypadkowo dotyka mojej, mam wtedy to niesamowite uczucie, którego nikt inny, nawet Kira... o rany, lubię Ally" - Austin Campers & Complications "To coś więcej stary. Myślę, że jesteś w niej zakochany." - Dez o uczuciach Austina do Ally Campers & Complications "Wiem/Czuję, że mogę zrobić wszystko kiedy jesteś przy mnie". - Austin Chapters & Choices, Critics & Confidence "Pocałowaliśmy się i było super". - Ally Partners & Parachutes "Nie mogę udawać, że to się nigdy nie stało (pocałunek). Ally ja chce być tylko z tobą" - Austin Partners & Parachutes "Przyjaciele?" - Ally "I partnerzy. I to na zawsze." - Austin Couples & Careers "Zawsze będę cie potrzebował, Ally" - Austin Boy Songs & Badges "Ta współpraca jest najlepszym co wydarzyło się w moim życiu" - Ally Real Life & Reel Life "Wszystko jest lepsze kiedy jesteś obok. Mój śpiew jest lepszy, moje ruchy są lepsze, wszystko jest lepsze". - Austin Road Trips & Reunions "Potrzebuje kogoś z kim będę mogła pogadać o moich pomysłach. Potrzebuje inspiracji. Potrzebuje ciebie" - Ally Road Trips & Reunions "Wszystko jest lepsze, kiedy działamy razem" - Ally Glee Clubs & Glory "...Cokolwiek się stanie chce po prostu żebyś była szczęśliwa" - Austin Princesses & Prizes ''"Też chce żebyś był szczęśliwy" - Ally Princesses & Prizes'' "Wyglądasz świetnie. Zresztą jak zawsze". - Austin Proms & Promises "Nadal czuję coś do ciebie. Zawsze cię lubiłem. I nigdy nie przestałem".- Austin Last Dances & Last Chances "Marzyłam o tym, żeby pójść na bal z idealnym facetem. I to właśnie ty nim jesteś". - Ally Last Dances & Last Chances "Jestem z ciebie dumny". - Austin Records & Wrecking Balls "Nie mogę się doczekać aż cały świat dowie się, że jesteś moją dziewczyną". - Austin Relationships & Red Carpets "Nie chce znowu cie stracić" - Austin Relationships & Red Carpets "Gdy pierwszy raz cię spotkałem nie miałem pojęcia, że będziesz najlepszym, co kiedykolwiek mnie spotkało. Nie mogę wyobrazić sobie życia bez ciebie. Kocham cię Ally" - Austin Relationships & Red Carpets "Ja też cię kocham Austin" - Ally Relationships & Red Carpets Jest najlepsza..." - Austin Buzzcuts & Beginnings Kategoria:Relacje